


Santa, Baby

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: 12 Days of Requestmas [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holidays, Lingerie, M/M, Sexy Santa Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys gives his boyfriend a sexy surprise for Christmas.





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For amare-feles on Tumblr! Just something small :)

Jack had expected Rhys to surprise him for Christmas, but he was glad it’d ended up being a _sexy_ surprise rather than something like. A light up belt buckle or a subscription for fancy cheese or something. 

He’d been working on some finishing touches to a last couple of projects, before he officially went MIA for the holidays, when a sudden knock on his door had drawn his attention. Without waiting for Jack’s answer, the door had opened as Rhys had slipped through, fully done up in a holiday getup that had Jack salivating at first sight. 

He wore a short, red tunic, trimmed in ermine fur and cut just about the ass. A leather belt, complete with shiny golden buckle, cinched in around his waist, accenting the kid’s slight curves as well as clothing could manage. Satiny white stockings coated his legs, which ended in shiny black heels that only added to the kid’s already impressive height.

Jack’s grin spread in a filthy crescent over his face as Rhys walked towards him, sure to cant his hips with each step. 

“Oh, _baby_. Merry Frikkin’ Christmas!” Jack hooted, pushing his chair away from the desk and tucking his hands behind his head, expectant, _leering_. Rhys smirked, a little sly as he approached Jack, resting both hands on the desk as he shot the CEO a wink. His fingers—wrapped sensually in white leather gloves—tapped idly against the wood, tracing it in circles. 

“Thought you might like this…you always like when I get a little _festive_.”

Rhys slid across the desk, the silky stockings wrapped around his legs easing his glide over the lacquered surface. Jack settled back in his chair with an eager grunt, spreading his legs as Rhys settled at the edge of the desk, crossing his legs and bopping one of his little black heels up and down as he shot a sultry look down upon his boyfriend. 

“Have you been good, Mr. Handsome Jack?”

“Oh no. Not at _all_ ,” Jack chuckled, reaching out and settling his hands on Rhys’ thighs. God, either he was _huge_ or Rhys was incredibly tiny, because he was pretty sure he could almost wrap his entire hand around his boyfriend’s leg. He gave his thigh a firm squeeze, loving the feeling of the silky tights underneath his palms. Rhys snickered softly, arching his back and popping his chest out, the red outfit tightening across his slim pecs. Jack was pretty sure he could see nipple. Good. He wanted Rhys to get as hot as he was getting. 

Rhys had just started to get off of the desk when Jack reached up and grabbed him, practically hoisting him into his lap. Rhys let out a yelp, struggling to both readjust himself and still appear sexy. Thankfully, Jack always thought he was sexy. Even when he was drooling or scratching his nuts in his sleep. 

“Sorry. You know how I am. Just wanted to open my present early,” Jack purred as Rhys finally righted himself, settling in his boyfriend’s lap and wrapping his arms lazily about his wide shoulders. Rhys flicked his hair out of his eyes with a quick toss of his head, leaving him with that sexy, slightly fucked-out look. And they hadn’t even _started_. 

“You know,” Jack snickered, squeezing handfuls of Rhys’ hips, “ _usually_ , this is the other way around, _Santa_.”

“If you sit on my lap, you might break my legs,” Rhys teased, pressing his finger against Jack’s lips before the man could protest. “Beside, if you sat on _my_ lap, you wouldn’t be able to stick _your_ cock inside of me.”

Jack shuddered, said cock already popping up in his pants and poking Rhys’ in the butt, showing no concern for the thick jean fabric still in the way. 

“Suppose this is the best way to do things,” Jack mumbled, his hands sliding down to Rhys’ thighs then back up again, this time underneath the hem of his tunic, pleased to find the kid wasn’t wearing underwear beneath. He could feel the humidity of his boyfriend’s arousal underneath his garments, and as Rhys started to kiss him and slid the hem of his shirt up, Jack’s hand found the young man’s cock and gave it a squeeze. 

“Think it’s time someone gave _Santa_ a present, don’t you?” Jack croons against Rhys’ lips as the young man starts to pant in time with the teasing strokes of his hand. Rhys’ hips rolled forward, Jack’s own tented bulge poking up prominently between his thighs. Jack nipped at the curve of Rhys’ jawline, grinning, full of lust. 

_Merry Frikkin’ Christmas indeed._


End file.
